Wolf and Dragon
by coolhacker1025
Summary: A crossover story featuring Katja Wagner, her OC cousin, and her cousin's children
1. The Children

The Wolf, The Dragon and the Hawk

A Harry Potter/Power Rangers Crossover Story

(read _Werewolf _first, or you'll have no clue what's going on)

It was shortly after Katja and Sirius adopted young Harry when Katja received a piece of mail from Anne Wagner. Katja was curious—she had never heard that name before, so after checking the mail for jinxes and spells, she opened it and read it.

_Dear Katja,_

_I am Anne Wagner. You most likely have never heard of me, but I am your cousin. I have been living in Austria for the past couple of years. I heard that you have certain _legal _connections that I want to make use of. If this is agreeable, please respond._

_Your cousin, Anne_

Katja decided to take the bait, and quickly penned a response.

_Leibe Anne,_

Wie Geht es Ihnen?_ You have owled the correct person. I do have some connections within the community, but be prepared to possibly pay a lot of gold for their services. If it is agreeable with you, please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron, in London, on Saturday 11 July at 1500. If this is not convenient for you, please owl me back._

_Deine Cousine,_

_Katja _

The time soon came for the meeting. The woman, Anne, came in carrying two children, less than a year old. Katja had Sirius check the woman for any weapons. Before Sirius could even check, though, the woman took out her wand with the business end pointing towards herself.

"Hello, Miss Wagner," said Katja. "I am Katja Black. How might I be of assistance?"

"It these two children, Mrs Black," replied the woman. "My family threatens to disown me if I don't get rid of these children. And please call me Anne, or this conversation will get very confusing."

"Of course, Anne," said Katja. "You may call me Katja. What's wrong with the twins, cousin?"

"My family wants me to get rid of them because they are Squibs. All magical testing at the hospital says that they are Squibs."

"And what do you want me to exploit my resources for, Anne?" asked Katja, disgusted with the Pure-Blood views of magic.

"The twins need to be separated," responded Anne. "This one, his name is Falke, he should go to one of those...how do you call them?... Native American people. They can bring him up well. The other, Draco, can go to some other Mundane family, as long as the family has very few ties to Europe."

"Why do you want them in those locations?"

"I can partially see the future, cousin, and they will do well in those locations."

"And the names? They are quite interesting."

"My visions showed me a Dragon and a Tigre with Draco and a hawk and a falcon for Falke," Anne responded.

Mulling things over in her mind, Katja said, "I'll see what I can do. I've just got to say something. This is really going to cost you."

"I can give you five thousand now, and another ten when the job is done," said Anne. "And done means 'out of Europe on their way to America.' Is that enough?"

"Fifteen thousand Galleons?" asked Katja.

"Yes, Galleons, definitely not Schillings! I'd be kicked out even quicker if I used Muggle money!"

"I'll see what I can do." replied Katja. "Where is the five?"

Anne handed over a cheque for 7500 Galleons, saying that it was a good faith payment. Over the next couple of weeks, Katja worked as hard as she could calling in favours to the Embassy. Finally, Child and Youth Services in America was able to find guardians for the children that met the specifications.

On the first of August, Katja owled Anne with a request to come to the Leaky Cauldron the next day to talk about the deal. Anne showed up right on time with the two children. She gave them to Katja as Katja explained the situation.

"Please sign here, at the dotted line," Katja commanded. "Raise your arm and then say the oath listed on page four."

Anne quickly signed the form and then said the oath. "I recognise that I am relinquishing all rights to this child. In the eyes of the Law, he was never my child. The original child never existed, and is now a new child. I have read, and understand, these rights that I am losing."

"Please sign on page nine, at the X, and place a drop of blood from yourself and each of the boys on the page."

Anne did so, and Katja then explained where the children were going.

"Falke will be going to a person named Sam Truehart in Arizona, and Draco will be going to a Jason Oliver, who currently lives in New York. I will be sending them with Gunnery Sergeant Galindez on Flight 117 on the fourth."

With one last hug, Anne relinquished all parental privileges, and gave each of the brothers half of an arrowhead. The next thing that she saw, Gunny Galindez was picking up the children and getting them ready to leave for America.


	2. Finding the Dragon

The Wolf and the Dragon

It was now 1995. The Olivers had moved to Angel Grove that year. That summer, strange things started to happen around Angel Grove, so the Ministry sent a couple of squads to help.

**London, England 4 July 1995**

"Harry! Get your things together, or we'll be late for our plane!"

"Obasan! Ever since Ojisan got his promotion, we've _owned _the plane! But it's going to be so cool to actually see California!"

Since it was summer, Albus left Flitwick in charge of the school, and Albus and Minerva would be joining Sirius, Auror Colonel David Williamson, Shen Xue, Rose Smith (an Auror), and Katja. With two exceptions, the people going to California were an elite team that used the power of Animals to transform into Magic-wielding warriors known as Power Rangers. Due to a personnel problem (caused by the Murder of Lily Evans-Potter), Rose Smith had been forced to join the team, with a Sabre-Toothed Tigre Animagus form. Harry was the only civilian on the plane. After quite a long flight, they touched down at Angel Grove International Airport. From there, they hired a car and drove to Downtown Angel Grove.

**The Juice Bar, Angel Grove**

It was a good day for Tommy. Rita hadn't sent down any monsters today, and he was sipping a nice smoothie at Ernie's. He was just about to go lift some weights when a group of people walked in. It was obvious that they weren't from the area, Tommy could tell the moment that they open their mouths. They had thick British accents, except for one of the women, who spoke in a Scottish Brogue. He went over to say hi.

Albus had just sat down at the bar, and was about to ask for a menu when he saw a young man all dressed in green walking towards him. "Are you new around here?" asked the kid in an American accent. Albus decided to reply.

"Yes, we are on vacation to California from Britain. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and this is my wife, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"I'm Tommy Oliver," said the Green-shirted child. "Welcome to Angel Grove! If you really want a treat, try one of Ernie's Smoothies. They are great!"

As Tommy was walking away, he got a strange feeling about one of the people in the group that just walked in, a feeling that Katja got about him, as well.

"Kid," said Katja. "Do we know each other? I've just got a feeling as if I know you."

"No, ma'am," said Tommy politely. "I don't think that I have ever met you, but I have the same feeling about you."

"Were you adopted by a Jason Oliver, around ten years ago?" asked Katja.

"How did you know that?" asked Tommy.

"I'm your aunt," replied Katja. "I am Katja Wagner-Black, and this is my husband Sirius Black. Your mother was my cousin, and her branch of the family threatened to disown her."

"Really?" asked Tommy. A large explosion was heard outside, along with a quiet, but noticable beeping coming from his wristwatch. "Sorry, something has come up. I'll talk with you later!" he said as he ran into the hall.

"Let's take a look," said Dumbledore, right as they heard a familiar thumping sound—the sound of the TARDIS materialising.

They went outside to find Tommy and his friends fighting clay things. A teen dressed in red was fighting a monster. The wizards rushed over to help.

"This is our fight," said Red.

"Power Rangers?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's MORPHING TIME!" shouted Dumbledore and the guy in red.

Dumbledore, Rose, Minerva, Williamson, Katja and Sirius all shouted, "Merlin Grant us the Power! Ranger Transform!" with the customary pause in the middle of 'transform'.

Xue shouted, "_Mahou henshin! Watashi ni pawa o ataemasu!_Ranger Transform!" and the Doctor shouted, "TARDIS, grant me the Power! Ranger Transform!"

Tommy then yelled, "DRAGONZORD!"

Xue decided to start their role-call, and said, "The power of the Dragon and the Ancient Dinosaurs! Green Dragonzord Power!"

The Doctor followed with, "The power of Time! Blue TARDIS Ranger!"

The other team started to role-call. "MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

The cat team started their role-call now. "The Power of the Mighty Sabre-toothed Tigre! I am Yellow Tigre Ranger!" shouted Rose.

"The power of the mighty cat! White Feline Ranger!" shouted McGonagall.

The cat team finished up with, "We are Felidae Team, Magical Rangers!"

Phoenix team decided to go next. Williamson shouted, "The power of the Lightning Phoenix! Blue Phoenix Ranger!"

Dumbledore shouted, "The power of the Fiery Red Phoenix! Red Phoenix Ranger!" and together they shouted, "We are Phoenix Team, Magical Rangers!"

The other team decided to get their last word in. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" yelled the guy in red. This, of course was followed by the Magical Rangers finishing up their role-call.

"The Power of the Black Grim!" yelled Sirius. "Loyal and true, I am Black Dog Ranger!"

"The power of the Mighty Wolf!" yelled Katja. "I am Grey Wolf Ranger!"

Then, they shouted "We are Canine Team, Magical Rangers!"

Then, all of the Wizard Rangers shouted, "We are Wizard Sentai Magic Rangers!" as the other rangers shouted, "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers!"


End file.
